


Furtive

by ode_to_an_inkwell



Series: An Intimacy From Which They Never Recovered [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, High School Crush, brief masturbation mention, secret friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_an_inkwell/pseuds/ode_to_an_inkwell
Summary: I am alive! Thank you to my friends who checked in whilst my state endangered millions of lives with power outages. My home is restored and I'm finally able to post this drabble. I hope you're all well <3
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: An Intimacy From Which They Never Recovered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183121
Comments: 22
Kudos: 81





	Furtive

**Author's Note:**

> I am alive! Thank you to my friends who checked in whilst my state endangered millions of lives with power outages. My home is restored and I'm finally able to post this drabble. I hope you're all well <3

Sansa texted with Jon for the next few days. She found herself smiling every time her phone buzzed—Pavlov would’ve been proud. Most of it was mundane, good mornings and good nights. Once, though, Jon texted _you look nice today,_ and she spent the rest of her afternoon on the lookout for him.

Was that stupid? She didn’t want to be so affected. She thought she’d learned her lesson about boys and their pretty words, but Jon was...Jon.

She’d only known him from a distance before. Last year she discovered his aversion to peas, and it was the most intimate knowledge she could boast at the time. Now she felt closer to him with each passing day.

Friday night she teased him over his perfect curls. The next morning, he sent her a picture of his bedhead to counter.

The image of Jon in his bed made her feel fuzzy.

It was a piece of him she didn’t think he’d given many others. She could see the color of his sheets, the sleep in his eyes, and, yes, the chaotic halo of his dark locks. It was a picture she only cherished in private. She was protective of the pieces Jon granted her, just as she was protective of their friendship.

Jon never asked her to keep their texts a secret, but Robb might take issue with his little sister and his best friend ‘talking’ as it were. Though nothing untoward had happened, Robb wouldn’t care to learn the nature of their friendship. So, really, Sansa was being a good friend in hiding it. She was sparing Jon.

It had nothing to do with her. It wasn’t the fragile nature of their newfound bond which made Sansa tuck it away, safe from the world.

She told Jon she had a project to work on over the weekend, so the texts became less frequent. That must have been why her heart went a pitter patter on Sunday night when she received a call.

Sansa slammed her door and flopped onto her bed before she answered.

“Hello?”

“You busy?”

She’d never heard his voice over the phone before. Did it sound deeper, or was the connection bad?

“Not at all.”

“You sound out of breath.”

She broke out into a grin. “I’m just in bed.”

“Oh…”

It took her a moment to catch his mental leap. “I wasn’t doing anything, you perv.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well your silence spoke volumes.”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” he said, and she could hear his smile. “Everyone masturbates.”

“Do you?”

The question was out before she could think better of it. And Jon responded before she could retract it.

“Of course.”

His voice _definitely_ sounded deeper there. And now she was feeling short of breath for an entirely new reason.

“I wasn’t,” she croaked, and cleared her throat. “I had to get to my room before I missed the call.”

“Ah. Hiding away, are you?”

“I’m not hiding.” She’d said it too quickly, too much defense in her tone. Jon was quiet on the other end. “You don’t know what it’s like to have siblings in your business all the time.”

“No. I’m the only child of a single mother.” He wasn’t harsh, per se, but the ease left his voice.

“I didn’t mean…” Sansa stopped before she could put her foot in it again. “I’m sorry. That was thoughtless.”

“A little,” he acknowledged. “What were you trying to say?”

“Just that I don't want to share you.”

“So I’m a toy to you?”

“No!” _Well done, Sansa._ She started to fumble her words when his laugh crackled in her ear. “And people say _I’m_ a tease,” she chided.

His amusement dried up. “Who says that about you?”

She sidestepped that one. “My point is that I like this...friendship of ours. I know that you get on with the rest of my family, but—”

“But this is different.”

“Yeah.” The phone burned against her cheek. “Yeah. And it’s nice to have something that’s just mine.”

As the static went on without interruption, she wondered if she’d upset him again. She knew Jon wasn’t hers to possess. Maybe she was being too sentimental?

“I am, you know,” he mumbled.

“Hm?”

“Nothing.” Jon huffed a little laugh at himself. “How’s your project shaping up?”

When she gave a noncommittal answer, he pressed for details as if they mattered to him. She knew he wasn’t just being polite, either. It wasn’t really Jon’s way to feed people lip service. It almost seemed as if _she_ mattered to him.

“Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Do you want to?”

She pretended to think it over. “Maybe. If you promise to be nice.”

His words went husky again. “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Of course, she knew that he cared in the abstract. As Robb’s friend, he had to. But the thought of this boy having a care for her person, of Jon caring for Sansa...it was too much to hope for just yet.

It would help if he stopped mumbling. She’d wanted to hear the words again, declared rather than confessed.

_I am, you know._

What might his intent have been with such a reply? Could he have meant it? Or did it mean anything at all? No, she wouldn’t assume.

Jon Snow wasn’t hers.


End file.
